<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cats hate water by cedarfrost</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315175">cats hate water</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedarfrost/pseuds/cedarfrost'>cedarfrost</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedarfrost/pseuds/cedarfrost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i’m gay and crave domesticity</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cats hate water</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>sometimes you just have to write incredibly short blurbs about your favorite lesbians</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Catra hates showers. Adora has always known that, of course, but it doesn’t stop her from teasing her wife (wife! wow!) about it, even now. It’s been ten whole years since the war ended, since peace found Etheria, since Adora let herself love and be loved in return in a way she never thought she’d be able to have. But she loves Catra, loves her more than anything in the world, and she never has to worry that it’s unrequited. She’s in love, even if her wife smells like an old sock. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Come <em>on</em>, Catra, you need to take a shower!” Adora feels like a little kid again despite being nearly thirty years old, running around the halls of Brightmoon castle (they often find themselves there; they have a room, despite owning their own home in Brightmoon), chasing Catra like they’re children in the Fright Zone again. Well, with less horrific trauma inducing occurrences, that is. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I’ll put on more deodorant! I just used dry shampoo!” Catra insists, up from a ledge where she’s perched and Adora has not a single clue as to how she got up there so quickly. She places her hands on her hips, brow furrowed as she looks up at Catra and her wickedly mischievous smile. Adora has to stare, for just a couple of seconds, because Catra is beautiful and she’s in love and maybe she might get a little teary about it. That’s her business. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2"><em>“</em>O<em>kay,</em> well, I guess I’ll have to go by myself then!” Adora says with a dramatic sigh, turning on her heel and starting towards their room to get to their bathroom. Catra, silent as ever, is suddenly wrapping her arms around Adora’s middle, chin on her shoulder. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Well, you should have said <em>you</em> were going to go, too, dummy,” She purrs, kissing Adora’s jaw and laughing. “Hurry it up, princess!” She says, pulling away to bound down the hall. </span>
</p>
<p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Adora follows. She always will. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>